Chimoio
Chimoio is a tribe from Survivor: Mozambique. Chimoio is a tribe consisting of players that merged from the former Beira, Maputo and Outsiders tribe. It consisted of 11 members, all of which, along with Todd, made the jury when they were voted out. Their tribe color is red. Members Merged Tribe * ►►Angie Layton (THGQueen) * ►►Bob Crowley (TDScott8) * ►►Ciera Eastin (borzotras) * ►►Courtney Yates (Slay-Betch) * ►►Danielle DiLorenzo (TotalDramaFreak2132) * ►►Eddie Fox (1888Terrence) * ►►Julia Landauer (FlaggedALot) * ►►Malcolm Freberg (SFAras™) * ►►Paloma Soto-Castillo (MissPinkLegend) * ►►Peih-Gee Law (Peih-Vonne Maria) * ►►Sierra Thomas (TDF Conor) Tribe History On Day 19, Beira, Maputo and San Pai merged to form the new Chimoio tribe. In the first immunity challenge, which was called "Merged", Bob won individual immunity for having the best merged tribe name. Sierra also won individual immunity for creating the best tribe flag. Exile Island was restocked with 15 new vases, which contained a hidden immunity idol and a vote stealer. Both immunity challenge winners got to send someone other than themselves to Exile Island to look for rewards. However, unlike past visits, the person sent would return in time for tribal council. Bob chose to send Angie to Exile Island and Sierra chose to send Malcolm. At tribal council, Julia played a hidden immunity idol on herself, however she received no votes. Courtney was ultimately voted out in a vote of 7-3-1, making her the 7th person voted out and the 2nd member of the jury. On Day Day 24, Angie won individual immunity in a challenge called "Chopped", wherein each contestant had two ropes and got to chop someone's rope for getting a trivia question correct. The last person remaining with a rope would win immunity. Angie chose to send Bob to Exile Island to look for rewards. At tribal council, Malcolm played a hidden immunity idol, on himself, however he received no votes. Additionally, Paloma played a vote nullifier to nullify Sierra's vote. Sierra was ultimately voted out in a vote of 5-4, making her the 8th person voted out and the 3rd member of the jury. On Day 27, Peih-Gee won individual immunity in a challenge called "Hang on for Dear Life" in which the contestants needed to hold onto a bar and the last person holding on would win. Julia stepped down from the challenge in order to receive a clue to the location of the hidden immunity idol. Peih-Gee chose to send Julia to Exile Island to look for rewards. At tribal council, a record-breaking total of 5 players received votes and Malcolm was voted out in a 4-2-1-1-1 vote, making him the 9th person voted out and the 4th member of the jury. On Day 30, Peih-Gee won her second individual immunity challenge in a row in a challenge called "Puzzle-Go-Round" in which the contestants needed to complete a series of puzzles the fastest to advance to the next round. The person with the fastest time in the final round would win the challenge. Peih-Gee chose to send Angie to Exile Island to look for rewards. At tribal council, Paloma was voted out in a 7-1 vote, making her the 10th person voted out and the 5th member of the jury. On Day 33, the contestants were told that 4 vases on Exile Island would be removed. At the immunity challenge, Ciera won individual immunity in a memory challenge called "Match 'Em Up" that required the contestants to match covered items on their turn and try to create a pair. If they created a pair, they would receive a point along with whatever the item was. Ciera also won a trip to Exile Island. Ciera chose Danielle to go to Exile Island with her, giving them both the opportunity to look for rewards. At tribal council, Peih-Gee was voted out in a 3-2-1-1 vote, making her the 11th person voted out and the 6th member of the jury. On Day 36, Angie won individual immunity in a challenge called "Story Time", wherein the contestants had to write a short story. Angie was told that she would send the final person to Exile Island and she chose to send Bob, giving him the opportunity to look for rewards. At tribal council, the contestants were given the final opportunity to play any rewards. Ciera chose to use a vote stealer to steal Julia's vote and use it as her own. The vote resulted in a 3-3 tie between Bob and Eddie. In the re-vote, everyone was permitted to vote except for Bob and Eddie. Bob was ultimately voted out in a 3-1 vote, making him ther 12th person voted out and the 7th member of the jury. On Day 37, Angie won individual immunity for her third time in a challenge called "Trivia Showdown" that required the contestants to answer a total of 40 trivia questions on the episode music, season challenges, season trivia and Mozambique trivia. Contestants were no longer able to send anyone to Exile Island or play any rewards at tribal council. At tribal council, Ciera was voted out in a 4-1 vote, making her the 13th person voted out and the 8th member of the jury. On Day 38, Angie the final individual immunity in a challenge called "Rites of Passage" that required the contestants to create a DVD Cover for the season and a Rites of Passage video. At tribal council, Julia was voted out in a 3-1 vote, making her the 13th person voted out and the 8th member of the jury. At the final tribal council, Angie became the Sole Survivor in a 6-3-0 vote. Danielle became the Runner-Up and Eddie became the Second Runner-Up. Sierra was crowned YouTube's Favourite Player. Trivia * Bob named the merged tribe, Chimoio, after winning part one of the first individual immunity challenge. * Sierra made the tribe flag for the Chimoio tribe. * Courtney is the lowest placing member of the Chimoio tribe, while Angie is the highest placing member. Coincidentally, both were two of the four returning players.